Vending machines are well known. Such machines have been used for decades to dispense soft drinks, snacks, tickets, and other non-perishable products. An advantage of vending machines is that they can provide products for potential buyers on a twenty-four hour per day basis without the need for a salesperson.
The inventory of vending machines is replenished periodically by an attendant. A potential problem with vending machines is that certain high-demand products can be depleted before the attendant's next scheduled restocking visit. Most people have experienced the frustration of visiting a vending machine to purchase a favorite soft drink or snack, only to find that the vending machine has sold out of the desired product. While the desired product may be available in another nearby vending machine, this information has not been presented to the potential buyer by the prior-art vending machine. Such information would be valuable in helping the potential buyer locate a nearby vending machine that can supply the desired product.
Thus, what is needed is a method and apparatus in a first vending machine of a plurality of vending machines for locating a nearby alternate vending machine having a desired product. Preferably, the method and apparatus will operate to quickly convey to the potential buyer the location of the nearby alternate vending machine having the desired product.